


Extra Credits

by ClaraOswin



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Bottom Dean, Dean is a cock slut, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Dean, Gangbang, Humiliation, Multi, Nipple Play, Objectification, Older Sam, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sam is a dick, Spanking, Student Dean, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Sam, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Castiel, Top Sam, Unrelated Winchesters, Vaginal Sex, Younger Dean, dean is a whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is failing in all her subjects. So her teachers find a way to help her get extra credit. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credits

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything so don't sue.  
> Dean is a slut who is failing in all her subjects. So her teachers find out a way to help her get extra credit.

It was another tuesday, Dean never liked tuesdays but today was even worse. Her science teacher gave them loads of homework last week but she hasn't touched it. It was not that she hated doing homework, _Well maybe she did..._ but that's not the point.  
She knew there were much more important things in life than homework, like _sucking the lacrosse team_.  
She was a cheerleader and always the centre of attention among boys and a few girls. There was not a single guy on the team who hasn't fucked her. Sometimes the entire team fucked her at once. One in her pussy, one in her ass, one thrusting in her throat, two in her hands and few others rubbing their cocks against her breasts and cum coated hair. 

_She was the school slut._

Caleb, Cole, Brady and a few others were always available whenever she needed a good fuck. So how could she do her homework. 

She was failing almost all her classes except PE and now Mr. Wesson decided to give her a detention. 

_Sucks._

Life's so unfair. She had to cancel her after school fuck date with the team because of this. 

So here she is now outside Mr. Wesson's office just about to knock when to door opens. Mr. Novak and Mr. Pellegrino step out and look at her.  
Mr. Novak was her maths teacher and Mr. Pellegrino taught English.  
Mr. Wesson looked at her and said "Hello Miss. Smith, please come in" She just stares at him for a moment and enters the room. She sits on the couch while Mr. Wesson steps out and chats with them for a moment and enters the room, closing the door behind him. He sits on his chair and looks at her and says "So Miss. Smith you are failing my class and I think we might have to call your parents about this". She threw a bitchface at him and said "Sure, try calling them. Let me know if they pick up. They're too busy making money". He looks at her and bites his lower lip and says "Oh really, then I guess just have to figure something else out to make up for your grades now, don't we?". He smirked and said "come here Miss. Smith" she looked at him confused but got off the couch and walked to his desk. He looked at her from top to bottom, with his eyes pausing a bit on her breasts and her groin.  
Dean wasn't really a modest dresser. She wore extremely tiny skirts and tank tops to school. Everybody loved her like that, it gave easy access. Her top was exposing pretty good amount of cleavage. She saw Mr. Wesson's eyes trail there a lot while they were talking. 

"So what do I do then?" she asked to break the awkward silence that surrounded them when he stared at her tits. This got his attention and he said "Get on your knees". She just stared at him. "Come on, I haven't got all day". She was shocked but kinda aroused, Mr. Wesson was kinda sexy.  
She did as she was told. He started removing his belt with one hand while dialling on the intercom with another. When someone on the other side answered, he said "She's ready". He put the receiver down and unzipped his pants pulling his cock out. It was rock hard already and it just sprung free out of the slit in his underwear.  
It was huge, like seven or eight inches. None of the boys she sucked had cocks this huge. He said "Open up". She opened her mouth and he thrusted into her without any regard for her throat. He started pounding harder and harder into her throat using her like a fuck toy. She gagged and chocked but he didn't give a shit. She closed her eyes and felt the pained pleasure of being used like a whore she is. He just kept on hitting the back of her throat, feeling the warm ecstasy of her mouth around his cock. Just then there is a knock on the door. 

Mr. Wesson pulls out of her mouth and didn't even bother tucking his cock in and just walked towards the door. He opened it and Mr. Novak and Mr. Pellegrino entered. "Welcome gentleman, care to join us. Miss. Smith here is quite a slut. I heard pretty impressive stories about her and now I have already tested her hot mouth. She lived up to my expectations I must say" he said to them with a smirk. They both laughed and Mr. Pellegrino said "Well then, lets test her other holes". 

Those two unzipped their pants as well and pulled out their cocks while Mr. Wesson thrusted in her mouth again. Mr. Pellegrino lifted her skirt to her waist and held her panties aside and thrusted his cock in her pussy from behind. She screamed around Mr. Wesson's cock and he smacked her face "Do you want the entire school to know what you do to pass your tests whore?". She didn't say anything just continued sucking and he kept on thrusting. Mr. Novak pulled her tank top down and removed the front clip of her bras.  
Her breasts were just hanging there and bouncing as she was being spit roasted. Mr. Novak pinched her delicate pink nipples hard and she squeezed her eyes shut in order to hold back a scream. Mr. Wesson smiled and said "Such a good girl, lets reward her. Pick her up". Mr. Pellegrino pulled out of her pussy and picked her up. Mr. Wesson lied down on the floor and Mr. Pellegrino seated her asshole on Mr. Wesson's cock. He adjusted and entered her hole, while Mr. Pellegrino thrusted her pussy. Those two were insanely thick. Her pussy and asshole were obscenely stretched out. She bit her lips to fight back a yell and tears rolled down her eyes as she squeezed them shut. Mr. Novak smacked her cheeks and said "open your mouth, you cunt". She opened up and he thrusted in her mouth, hitting the back of her throat in the first thrust. All three of them continued pounding and thrusting in her. They enjoyed the tight heat of all her holes.  
Mr. Wesson slapped her ass cheeks and she moaned. This aroused him even more and he started spanking her again and again and _again._

He slapped her until her ass was red and abused and then pinched the sensitive flesh. She gasped and moaned. Mr. Novak pinched her nipples again so hard that her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head. She felt so used. They thrusted harder and faster, their huge cocks using her in every possible way. Then they all came. Mr. Wesson filled her ass, Mr. Pellegrino filled her pussy and Mr. Novak came down her throat. They pulled out and wiped their cocks on her breasts. They dipped their fingers in their cum and rubbed it over her nipples. They tucked themselves in, slapped and pinched her ass and her nipples a few times then left the room. Leaving her there, messed up and covered in cum. She felt so utterly used like a whore but also felt satisfied by being used by her teachers.

Detention wasn't that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me whether you liked it or not.  
> Leave comments and kudos. :)


End file.
